1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of pliers for snap rings.
2. Related Prior
As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,105, BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION, referring to FIG. 1 thereof a pair of pliers is provided for snap rings (or “C-rings”). The pair of pliers includes two handles 1 and two jaws 6 secured to the handles 1 by pins 11. Each jaw 6 includes a straight operative portion from which a tip extends.
As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,105, BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION, referring to FIG. 2 thereof, a pair of pliers is provided for snap rings. The pair of pliers includes two handles 1 and two jaws 7 secured to the handles 1 by pins 11. Each jaw 7 includes a bent operative portion from which a tip extends.
The pair of pliers shown in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,105 is preferred sometimes, and the pair of pliers shown in FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,105 is preferred in other situations. Since the jaws 6 and 7 are secured to the handles 1, the jaws 6 cannot be replaced with the jaws 7, and vice versa. To have two different pairs of jaws 6 or 7, a user has to buy two identical pairs of handles 1. This is not economical. Moreover, since each jaw 6 or 7 includes only one tip, it can only engage with snap rings that include apertures of a corresponding size.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,105, DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION, referring to FIGS. 3 through 6 thereof, a pair of pliers is provided for snap rings. The pair of pliers includes two handles 1 and two jaws 2 connected with the handles 1 in a detachable manner. Each jaw 2 includes a straight operative portion 22 from which a tip extends and a bent operative portion 23 from which a tip extends. The straight operative portions 22 can be replaced with the bent operative portions 23 and vice versa. However, each jaw 2 includes identical tips so that each jaw 2 can only engage with snap rings that include apertures of a corresponding size.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.